One of the fastest growing areas of communications technology is related to automobile network solutions. The demand and potential for wireless vehicle communication, networking and diagnostic services have recently increased. Although many vehicles on the road today have limited wireless communication functions, such as unlocking a door and setting or disabling a car alarm, new vehicles offer additional wireless communication systems that help personalize comfort settings, run maintenance and diagnostic functions, place telephone calls, access call-center information, update controller systems, determine vehicle location, assist in tracking vehicle after a theft of the vehicle and provide other vehicle-related services. Drivers can call telematics call centers and receive navigational, concierge, emergency, and location services, as well as other specialized help such as locating the geographical position of a stolen vehicle and honking the horn of a vehicle when the owner cannot locate it in a large parking garage.
Caller identification, or caller ID, technology has made possible informing a person of the identity of a caller before the call is answered. Caller ID systems present caller information on a display screen in text format or through a speaker in audible format. The person receiving the call then has the choice of allowing the call to go to a voicemail system or of answering the call by lifting a phone's handset or pressing a button on the phone to answer the call. Current caller ID systems are limited to informing the user of the caller's phone number and in some cases the caller's name as supplied by the phone service provider. All caller ID systems require some form of physical interaction with the phone when a person wishes to answer an incoming call.
It is desirable therefore, to provide a system and method for audible caller identification with nametag storage, that overcomes the challenges and obstacles described above.